1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage case that is designed to store a makeup set such as a facial brush or a cosmetic article such as a lipstick or rouge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage case that is designed to store such a makeup set or cosmetic article, wherein the storage case is equipped with a lid or cover on its front end side, and is constructed to permit the user to open or close the lid by a single hand operation and to move the makeup set or cosmetic article out of and back into the storage case by the single hand operation.
2. Prior Art
There are several conventional types of storage cases that are designed to store a makeup set or cosmetic article. For example, one type of the storage case includes a main body and a cover, both of which are threaded to permit them to engage each other. The cover may be detachably attached to the main body by turning either of them relative to the other. Another type of the storage case includes a main body and a cover, in which the cover may be fitted over the main body, and may remain to be mounted on the main body by the frictional force. Other types are also known, although they are not described specifically.
In most of those conventional storage cases, when the cover is to be attached to or detached from the main body, this must be accomplished by using both hands, and when a makeup set or cosmetic article stored in the storage case is to be moved out of or back into the storage case, this must also be accomplished by using both hands. In other words, those operations cannot be done by a single hand.
For the type of the storage case that is specifically designed to store a facial brush or simply a brush, in most cases, the brush has soft hairs on a tip side that tend to expand themselves more than the cross-sectional area of the storage case when the brush is projected out of the storage case through the front end side thereof. When the brush is then moved back into the storage case, it may make contact with the front end of the storage case. The brush may carry any cosmetic material applied to the user's face after it is used. The cosmetic material thus attached to the brush may also be attached to the exterior of the storage case when the brush is being moved through the open end side back into the storage case. Thus, the exterior of the storage case may be stained with the cosmetic material.